BBRaeJust a date
by Fmarox123
Summary: Beast boy finally gets up the courage to ask out Raven, how does the date go?


**Hey people! Im new here and this is my first story. Its a BBRae one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey uh…Raven?" Beast boy blushed as he walked up to meditating Raven.

"Yeah?" She opened one eye. They were standing on top of the titan tower, well BB was. Raven was in the air. BB itched the back of his head and looked away from Raven.

"Will you…" He paused. "That is, _would _you go on a, um." He started tapping his foot. "Would you go on a date with me?! Like tonight?!" He blurted out. Raven's eyes got wide in astonishment. It was silent for a few moments. Then it hit her, her face turned to a dark shade of red.

"I, I um guess so?" She looked at the ground. Beast boy grinned.

"Awesome!" He yelled in his slightly screeched voice. "We'll leave at six?" He asked. She blushed and said.

"S-sure?" She blushes.

"YES!" Cyborg's voice comes from the stairs. Beast boy flinches but keeps walking toward the steps.

"Dude?!" He whispered walking down the steps with Cyborg. He had wanted to hear Raven's answer.

"What?" Cyborg laughed. "I don't get how you have a crush on Raven is all." He laughed. Beast boy lightly smiled.

"I guess its just her smile, her face. She's nice, some where deep down." Cyborg stared at him then busted out laughing. Beast boy walked into his room. "Shut up." He grumbled. "Help me get ready." He started digging threw a pile of clothes on his floor, finally reaching his closet he reached in and grabbed a tux, the only thing hanging up in there.

"You actually _own _one of those?!" Cyborg asked in shock. Beast boy nodded.

"You know?" He sighed. "Just in case." He changed into the tux.

"Where you taking her anyways?" He asked looking around the room for a comb.

"A restaurant…" Beast boy told him.

"That's out of character, usually you'd take a first date to a carnival or something." Cyborg combed Beast boy's hair for him. Beast boy some how figured out how to put on the tie.

"Yeah? Well I doubt she would like something like that." Beast boy sighed. "The restaurants strangely dark actually." Beast boy twitched.

"I can imagine." Cyborg joked. Beast boy looked at himself in the mirror, he hair was pulled back, almost making himself look like James Bond. They both started laughing. "You look like an idiot!" Cyborg laughed.

"Shut up!" Beast boy laughed. "I have to look good!" He stopped laughing and picked up the comb brushing his hair back to spiky. He sighed "Alright, two hours and twenty five minutes till the date." He said looking at the clock.

------two hours and twenty three minutes later.-----

Beast boy knocked on Ravens door sporting his tuxedo and his hair actually washed.

"Are you, um ready?" He asked blushing.

"I'm not coming out." She said in a shy voice.

"Of course you are!" Starfire's voice yelled. "You must!" The door slid open. Raven was in a dark purple dress ending right above her knees. Her hair was down and her rood was gone. She was blushing and being pushed by Starfire.

"Wow." Beast boy whispered. She was holding her eyes closed.

"Oh come on." Starfire pushed Raven out. "Don't be shy!" Raven ran into beast boy. She jumped back trying not to lose her cool.

"Sorry…" She said quietly. Beast boy laughed.

"Its ok." He grinned still blushing. "Lets go." He held out his hand to Raven. Raven looked for a moment then just barley smiled, wiping it away in about two second. She held his hand.

"W-where are we going?" She asked in a timid voice.

"You'll see." Beast boy laughed.

----at the restaurant----

"Wow." Raven looked around. "Its nice." She said in surprise.

"I wanted to go somewhere you'd like." He smiled. "I'll order you anything you want." He put the menu in front of his face. _Holy crap this is expensive! _He thought. Putting it down he saw Raven already ordering. _Crap! No taking it back now! _

"And what would you like sir?" The server asked him

"Um, water, and a salad!" It wasn't really that strange for him sense he was a vegetarian. Raven sat up straight probably trying to make sure she didn't slouch.

"So, what made you want to ask me out anyways?" She asked staring at her lap so he couldn't tell she was blushing.

"Well there was this dare…" A black ora flew around Ravens head. "I'm kidding!" Beast boy yelled. Raven looked up, it looked like there was a tear in her eye but it seemed to disappear. "I just wanted to go on a date with you. So I got up the courage to ask." He laughed.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Beast boy nodded slightly blushing. She looked like she was about to grin but it faded when their food and drinks showed up Raven had ordered a salad too. Beast boy blushed.

_She only got a salad because she wanted one, nothing else. _Beast boy told him self as he drank his water and quickly ate his salad. Soon they were both done and everything was quiet. "So, um." Raven seemed to be angry at something.

"Yes?" Beast boy asked. She scooted her chair closer to his. "What is it?" He asked. She put her hand over his ear and whispered into it.

"Um…do you like me?" She blushed and looked away. It wasn't like her to be so sudden. Beast boy blushed and looked away too.

"Yeah, I have for a long time." He told her quietly. All was silent. She tapped on his shoulder. Her turned around.

"Huh-" She cut him of by placing her lips on his. He blushed but didn't dare move. He wanted to pull away but. _Raven? _He wondered. He could have pulled away, but he actually like it. _I think I love you. _He thought…

* * *

**I hope you like it! I might be makeing more BBRae's. Who knows. **

**Anyways. Just giveing you the heads up here i'll probably be wrighting a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist one shots^^ **


End file.
